


Wishing you were somehow here again.

by victoriagrey



Series: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (DotxFatin) [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriagrey/pseuds/victoriagrey
Summary: Dot and Fatin had grown close on the island and feelings began to rise. Two years after their release from the bunker they may as well be strangers, but will their connection return when fate (aka Toni and Shelby) bring them back together?
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (DotxFatin) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Wishing you were somehow here again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeding the Dot x Fatin shippers. I wrote this at 4am so pls forgive me if this is not good.

Sometimes Dot woke up throughout the night and for ten seconds in a hazy sleep-deprived state believed she was still on that dumb island that haunted her dreams. She remembers the sticky heat of the afternoon and the sharp drop of the temperature during the night and how she and the other girls would huddle together at night like penguins to keep warm. 

She also remembers how sometimes she would wake up with Fatin’s arm wrapped around her torso and how her heart picked up speed when Fatin would playfully flirt with her and constantly hoped that Fatin was serious.

It had been two years since they had escaped from that godforsaken bunker. She remembered the celebrations and the feeling of freedom after being cooped up like factory hens for what felt like decades but was only really a few months. The girls had all got dinner together and made promises to stay in touch. But as time marched on, distance had created a wedge between the girls and the bond that the sandy hellhole had nurtured didn’t feel quite so strong anymore.

Dot only really had kept in touch with Shelby and Toni who were now living together in a neat little apartment with a cat they had adopted and named Lychee. When she asked why they chose that name, Shelby and Toni exchanged a knowing glance and snickered before Toni said;

“You just had to be there.” Before smirking at her girlfriend who was choking back laughter.

Sometimes Dot looked at them and felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She knows she should be happy for her friends but she can’t help but feel wistful about their connection and wishes that her and Fatin could be like that. She often blames herself, believing that she and Fatin could be living like Shelby and Toni if she had only found the confidence to tell her crush how she had felt.

“If you had just had the balls to tell her when we left the bunker, you wouldn’t be stalking her social media right now and sulking” she thought as she scrolled through Fatin’s feed, feeling butterflies as she looked at a photo of Fatin posing in front of a mural that read ‘Woman Up’ in LA. Dot scoffed and rolled her eyes at the picture and remembered her and Fatin’s first encounter on the plane when they had the debate about Fatin’s “Bye girl, Bye” t-shirt. 

‘So typical Fatin, my god’ she chuckled to herself.

If she was being honest, Dot had found Fatin really grating at first. She didn’t think they would get along with each other, let alone that she would develop feelings for her. But somewhere in their living nightmare she began to see another side of Fatin. Behind the cocky, spoilt princess act there was a charming, softer side to her who was hurting and exhausted but found it easier to keep up the façade and crack jokes rather than wallowing and becoming paranoid like Leah or channelling all her emotions into self-assigned missions like Rachel.  
Despite their bickering over mundane things like the toothbrush, Dot had found herself falling fast. She often typed out messages to Fatin, ready to hit send and start a conversation with her. But her finger always lingered over the send button and she never managed to pluck up the courage to press down on it. 

She was currently contemplating sending a message just like the countless times she had before. But, Dot once again gave up, deleted it and rolled over in her bed to try and sleep before she went to Shelby and Toni’s place in the morning. As much as Dot was a self-proclaimed 'lone wolf', she did enjoy the company of her island friends.

When the morning rolled round Dot begrudgingly shut her alarm off after hitting the snooze option more times than she would like to admit, and did her usual morning routine faster than normal as she was already running late.

On the drive to Shelby and Toni’s she was blasting rock music that reminded her of her dad and when she was little and drove just fast enough that she wouldn’t get a ticket, hopefully. The drive was short and the traffic was tame so she got there quicker than she thought she would, but she was still 30 minutes later than she had expected. 

She ran up the stairs that led to the apartment, not trusting the elevator enough to use it and knocked on the door.  
Out of breath, she sent a message to Shelby to let her know she was there just in case she hadn’t knocked loud enough. The door opened and without looking up Dot began to apologise.

“Hey, sorry I’m late the snooze button was just soo tempting and-“ she looked up and was stunned to find those brown eyes she loved so much looking back at her with a smirk.

“Late as always, huh Dorothy?” 

What. The. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions are extremely appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you are doing well <3


End file.
